


Podfic: Beginnings

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots in time, little snippets, a peek into the lives of the Smallville bunch. Random order, no rhyme, no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16792) by Angyl. 



A little something different that isn't typically done in fanfiction, a haiku!

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104227.zip)


End file.
